Nee Doushite?
by Hime eL En
Summary: Nee Doushite- Hei Mengapa, mengapa semua serumit ini. Hey lihat aku! Hei Mengapa, Kau begitu dekat namun begitu jauh dan mengapa kau selalu saja tak pernah tergapai. Aku Mencintai Mu.
1. Chapter 1

H Summary :

-Nee Doushite- Hei Mengapa, mengapa semua serumit ini. Hey lihat aku! Hei Mengapa, Kau begitu dekat namun begitu jauh dan mengapa kau selalu saja tak pernah tergapai.

Aku Mencintai Mu.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genres : Drama, Friendship, Romance

.

Main Chara : Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Karin

.

Rated : T+

.

Warning : Ooc, Kecepetan Ide pasaran, Typo, Abal Dll

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Nee Doushite?

Padahal Aku Mencintai Mu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau rembulan terang menerangi, menenagkan malam ku namun akan hilang di telan malam, maka itu aku akan melindungi mu menjaga senyuman mu dan memeluk mu, karena hanya aku yg mampu dan pantas berada di dekat mu -Aku mencintai mu, Kau cinta pertamaku-"

Namikaze Naruto

.

.

.

.

"Kau begitu dekat sangat dekat namun begitu jauh, Kau bagaikan Matahari tatapan mu terang menyilaukan yg tak bisa ku tatap dan senyum mu begitu menghangatkan hati ku namun aku tak akan pernah dapat menggapai mu -Kau tahu, Aku mencintai mu selalu-"

Namikaze Naruko

.

.

.

.

"Tatapan mu dingin seperti salju, mengertak hatiku seperti salju yg pertama turun di bumi dingin, namun senyuman mu selembut salju selalu ku nantikan memberi kebahagiaan dan menyenangkan -kau membuat ku jatuh cinta bahkan ditatapan pertama mu-"

Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

.

"Kehadiran mu bagaikan Pelangi setelah hujan begitu indah, cantik dan mempesona, Senyum mu mewarnai hari ku, dan hidup ku membuat sebuah cahaya harapan. Namun aku tahu pelangi hanya datang karena ada cahaya matahari -Haah aku disini, mencintai mu sejak lama-"

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

.

"Terkadang kau begitu damai dan tenang, terkadang kau berubah agresif tanpa ku tahu penyebab nya tetapi kau tetap mempesona. kau seperti Lautan bagiku terkadang damai dan tenang, terkadang berombak namun sangat indah -aku rasa aku mencintai mu lebih dari yg ku kira-"

Sabaku Gaara

.

.

.

.

"Bintang, terang gemerlap begitu banyak dan indah seperti halnya dirimu memberi cahaya gemerlap begitu banyak dalam hidup ku. Senyum mu yg begitu indah membuat ku merasa kau selalu ada menemani malam ku. Namun bintang selalu bersama bulan -Yang aku tahu, aku mencintai mu-"

Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

"Kau itu bagaikan rintik hujan awal nya setitik namun kelamaan deras jatuh tepat di tanah tandus begitu indah dan harum, aku menyukai bau itu, yaa kau datang membasahi hati ku memberi setitik perasaan yg kelamaan menjadi begitu deras tak tertahan Bermuara di hatiku -Hey lihat aku, Aku mencitai mu-"

Uzumaki Karin

.

.

.

.

-Itsumo mite ita, Chikai you de tooku te, itsudatte, todokanai-

Nee Doushite

...

Haloo everybody, this is first my fanfic

My name is Hime El, Call me El tehee :D

I know, my fanfic so bad, but

I'm so happy, when I'm writing this fanfic hihi Thankyou

Hihi :D

Chapter ini hanya pembuka, Ungkapan perasaan dari para character, untuk chapter 1 nya aku update secepatnya hihi oh iyaa untuk kutipan yang di akhir, aku terinspirasi dari Opening nya anime Nagi No Asukara, dan sepertinya kisah cinta di fanfic ini juga aku terinspirasi di anime Nagi No Asukara, I realy love Nagi No Asukara, jadi maaf sekali lagi kalau ini jelek banget. Pleasee Review nya aku tunggu, Sekali lagi aku ucapin terimakasih yang udah mau baca fanfic gajee ini. Oh iya aku ngetik ini di Hp jadi maaf kalo aga berant


	2. Chapter 2

Summary :

-Nee Doushite- Hei Mengapa, mengapa semua serumit ini. Hey lihat aku! Hei Mengapa, Kau begitu dekat namun begitu jauh dan mengapa kau selalu saja tak pernah tergapai.

Aku Mencintai Mu.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genres : Drama, Friendship, Romance

.

Main Chara : Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Karin

.

Rated : T+

.

Warning : Ooc, Kecepetan Ide pasaran, Typo, Abal Dll

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Nee Doushite?

Padahal Aku Mencintai Mu.

*Sebuah Pertemuan*

.

.

.

.

"Sihlakan perkenalkan diri kalian" seorang wanita berusia 30'an membuka percakapan mengajak 2 orang siswa berambut merah dan ping untuk memperkanalkan diri

"Namaku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara" sebuah kaliamat singkat terucap dari bibir tipis pria berambut merah tanpa senyuman sedikitpun

.

.

"Dan aku, Namaku Haruno Sakura panggil aku Sakura, kami berdua baru di kota ini jadi, mohon bantuan nya semua" Kontras dengan sang pria berambut merah, wanita berambut ping malah tersenyum manis nan menawan

.

.

.

*Hening

"Sakura yoroshiku ne" triak pria paling semangat di kursi paling belakang memekikan telinga dan menyebalkan namun berhasil membuat suasana menjadi begitu ramai

"Uwwaaaahhh Gaara-Kun to Sakura-San"

"Kyaaaaa Garaa-kun tampan sekali yaa"

"Sakura-San juga cantik kan"

bisik bisik para siswa mulai memenuhi ruangan kelas yang aga besar itu

.

.

.

.

.

Nee doushite?

.

.

.

.

"Saat itu tatapan nya memang sedingin salju dan begitu lembut juga, namun entah mengapa itu membuat ku tak bisa dan tak ingin berpaling sama sekali tak ingin berhenti menatap nya, seperti ia telah menghipnotis ku bahkan di pandangan pertama nya"

Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai ini, kelas ini sama saja seperti biasanya membosankan dan aku benci itu, sebelum aku bertemu manik biru itu berbeda dengan wanita lain, ia begitu tenang, manik biru dan tenang ia seperti lautan"

Sabaku Gaara

.

.

.

"Aku rasa mereka menyukai kami, begitu juga dengan pria berambut terang yg triak begitu nyaring dan cengiran nya bercahaya mengalahkan ribuan bintang, sepertinya aku aku rasa kelas ini akan menarik dan menyenangkan" Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

"Jadi mengapa ia menatap pria itu begitu lekat? Ada apa memangnya dengan pria dingin itu, membosankan bukan kah wanita berambut ping di sebelah nya lebih ceria dan menyenangkan? Hei Hinata berhenti lah menatap nya!"

Namikaze Naruto

.

.

.

"Naruto no Bakka itu sangat berisik menyakitkan telingaku, apa - apaan itu? Kau menyukai wanita berambut ping itu kah? Hey Naruto? Eh Naruto Mengapa kau malah menatap ke arah Hianta-chan seperti itu?"

Namikaze Naruko

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan wajah datar itu sama sekali tidak menarik, membosankan tetapi mengapa seketika raut membosankan itu berubah dan menatap wanita ku seperti itu,hah apa kau tertarik dengan nya? Sialan" Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau mendecih kesal Sasuke? Jangan bilang kau tak menyukai pria berambut merah itu? Hahaa melihat mu mendecih seperti itu hal jarang, biasa nya kau memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi bukan, haah tetapi kau tetap tampan" Uzumaki Karin

.

.

.

.

.

Nee Doushite?

Padahal Aku Selalu Memperhatikan Mu

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Padahal Aku Selalu Memperhatikan Mu

.

.

.

.

"Duduk lah di tempat yang kosong Haruno-san dan Sabaku-san" wanita yang di panggil sensei itu menyuruh Si ping dan si merah mengisi tempat duduk yang kosong,

.

.

.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, anooo" wanita ping itu menarik kursi tepat di depan pria kuning

"Naruto, ah tentu boleh Sakura" balas sang pria tersenyum manis

.

.

.

"Greett" suara kursi di geser

"Aku akan duduk disini" sebuah seyum kecil begitu singkat dari pemuda berambut merah bata itu

"Ah iya sihlakan" sebuah senyuman lebih ketara di perlihatkan sang wanita berambut pirang yg duduk tepat di belakang nya

.

.

.

Bell berbunyi nyaring bertanda waktu istirahat sudah datang.

.

.

"Gaara-kun Sakura-san anooo namaku Hinata dan ini Naruko juga Karin" sebuah jabat tangan di berikan wanita cantik berambut indigo yang tersenyum begitu manis

"Salam kenal Gaara, Sakura"

"Ah salam kenal juga Naruko, Karin" senyum Sakura menjabat tangan yang ada di hadapanya

"Hnn salam kenal" kini pria berambut merah itu juga turut menjabat tangan yg di hadapan nya, tak lupa dengan wajah datar yg membuat salah satu remaja putri di hadapan nya salah tingkah

"Ayuu keluar Ruko, aku lapar" pria bermata onyx gelap menarik lengan wanita yg ia panggil Ruko tersebut meninggalkan kelas

.

.

"Eto sakura kenalkan juga pria yang barusan pergi tadi namnya Sasuke" kini gadis berkacamata itu mulai berbicara

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Padahal Aku Ada Disini

.

.

.

.

"Hei Haruno-san bukan kah kursi di sebelahku kosong mengapa kau memilih kursi yg berada di depan adik kembar ku? Tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu pada adik kembar ku, Haruno-san"

Namikaze Naruko

.

.

"Aku rasa aku sedikit salah paham pada mu Gaara Sabaku, baguslah kau memilih kursi di depan Ruko bukan di sebalah Hime ku, oh sial tetepi kau berhasil membuat wajah cantik nya semerah itu"

Namikaze Naruto

.

.

"Oh ternyata dia lebih ramah, menyenangkan dan berkilau lebih dari yg ku bayangkan hihi Naruto-kun. Aku rasa kau benar-benar terang dan menarik" Haruno Sakura

.

.

"Aku sedikit kecewa mengapa kau tak duduk di sebalah ku, tapi bersalaman dengan mu membuat pipi ku terasa panas dan nafasku terasa sesak, ahh mengapa ini bisa terjadi pada ku?"

Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sabaku pria datar, menyebalkan mirip seperti panda, sampai kapan kau akan memegang lengan Ruko? Dan mengapa juga kau duduk di depanya?, hah kau tertarik rupanya"

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

"Mengapa aku memilih duduk disini, eum ya aku rasa ini tempat paling tenang karena dekat jendela yaa sebagian mungkin karena diri nya, bukan berarti aku menyukai nya, hanya saja aku sedikit menyukai laut"

Sabaku Gaara

.

.

"Sasuke padahal aku disini, padahal aku berdiri tepat di hadapan mu, lalu mengapa juga kau malah bersusah payah melewati ku, menarik lengan Naruko yg sedang berjabat tangan?"

Uzumaki Karin

.

.

Hei Mengapa

.

.

.

Haloo aku udah update Chapter 1, yang begitu gaje dan mengenaskan ini, gatau kenapa aku malh bikin rudet ribet kaya gini ya, ah aku pingin buat lebih bagus lagi sih di chapter depan huffft , tolong kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada hihi .Sekali lagi maaf aku tau ini pendek dan gajee. Masih adakah yg sudi membacanya.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary :

-Nee Doushite- Hei Mengapa, mengapa semua serumit ini. Hey lihat aku! Hei Mengapa, Kau begitu dekat namun begitu jauh dan mengapa kau selalu saja tak pernah tergapai.

Aku Mencintai Mu.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genres : Drama, Friendship, Romance

.

Main Chara : Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Karin

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : Ooc, Kecepetan Ide pasaran, Typo, Abal Dll

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Nee Doushite?

Padahal Aku Mencintai Mu.

.

* Pagi Itu *

.

.

.

"Emmh emmh emmh, gluk glukk ahhh"

"Terimakasih makanan nya, aku berangkat, kaa-chan" pria berambut kuning jabrik itu berlari menenteng blazer hitam nya di pundak dan menenteng tas kopernya di tangan kiri nya

"Naru mengapa terburu-buru Ruko bahkan masih di kamar nya" Triak wanita dewasa cantik yang masih berkutat di dapur

"Aku harus menjemput Hianata Kaa-Chan, dia mungkin saat ini sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah" lagi triak si kuning memekik kan telinga

Dan setelah nya ia hilang dari pandangan mata sang wanita yang berambut sama dengan nya

.

.

"Naruto, bukan kah Hinata-Chan sudah besar ia mampu berangkat sendiri ke sekolah nya, mengapa juga kau mau mau nya mengambil jalan yg lebih jauh hanya untuk Hinata-Chan" desah panjang wanita yg kini berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga mengkancinkan Blezer merah nya

Menemui sang Kaa-San dan menyantap sarapan di hadapan nya

"Hei Naruto sesekali berjalanlah berdua dengan ku, berjalanlah beriringan di sampingku, Aku rindu saat itu, mengapa, mengapa kau begitu jauh padahal jarak kita begitu dekat"

Namikaze Naruko

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Kau Begitu Jauh

...

"Sass...sasuke.." Wanita itu membetulkan letak kacamata nya berlari mengejar sang pria tampan yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan nya

"Yaampun Karin, kau lama sekali, aku tak ingin membuat Naruko menunggu" Pria yang di sapa Sasuke itu menoleh sebentar menunggu wanita berambut merah itu menyamakan langkah nya

Seperti biasa setiap pagi pemuda raven ini selalu berjalan cepat hanya untuk menjemput Naruko, kadang Karin harus bangun lebih pagi dan berdandan lebih cepat agar bisa berangkat bersama Sasuke

"Lagi pula mengapa juga kau memutar menjemputku segala, mengapa tidak menunggu di rumah Ruko, atau di Sekolah saja" Sasuke kadang tak habis pikir dengan wanita di sebelah nya yg kini tengah membenarkan dasi hitam kupu-kupu nya

"Pikiran Karin, memang membingungkan" pikir Sasuke

Wanita yang tengah asik membenarkan dasi nya tersebut, malah hanya menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke

"Mengapa ya? Hahh karena aku ingin berjalan bersama mu di sampingmu Sasuke, dengan mu sedekat mungkin walau kau tak akan dapat ku gapai"

Uzumaki Karin

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Kau Tak Dapat Ku Gapai

...

"Hey Sasuke, Karin" Suara yg agak nyaring dari wanita berambut kuning tak lupa lambaian tangan nya

Di balas lambaian tangan dari wanita berambut merah yang kini berlari kecil

"Ohayou Ruko" sapa kecil Karin

"Ohayou Karin, Sasuke"Senyum wanita yg di sapa Ruko berjalan di samping sang pemuda

"Hn Ohayou" balas singkat satu satu nya pria yg kini berada di tengah dua wanita cantik tersebut

"Haha terus bagaimana, itu mudahkan Karin?"

"Apa apaan itu aga sulit kau tau, menyebalkan"

"Makanya kau harus pintar bernegosiasi Karin"

Seperti biasa ocehan wanita di samping kanan dan kirinya memekik di telinga nya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa terganggu, ia malah senang saat kedua teman kecilnya saling berbicara satu sama lain

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa Naruto berangkat duluan lagi?" suara Karin lagi

"Ah iya tadi ia ingin menjemput Hinata katanya" suara Naruko yang terdengar agak berbeda dari pembicaraan sebelumnya

"Ohhh begitu"

Sasuke tau ada nada beda dalam jawaban Naruko tadi, ia benar benar tau alasan mengapa wanita itu bernada seperti itu

"Selalu saja seperti ini dalam senyum mu selalu tersimpan nada memuak kan seperti itu jika itu menyangkut si Naruto bodoh itu, hei padahal aku ada disini aku akan berjalan beriringan dengan mu selalu"

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Aku kan Ada Disini Selalu

...

Mereka berjalan berdua beriringan bersama saling berbicara, bercanda dan tertawa

Sang pria berambut kuning bermata biru yang selalu meledek atau kadang membuat aksi konyol hanya demi melihat, Wanita bermata bulan di samping nya tersenyum, tertawa atau terkadang mengerucutkan bibir nya yang Menurut Naruto lucu dan menggemaskan

"Hei Naruto-kun menurut mu, bagaimana tentang Sakura-San dia gadis yang cantik dan baik ya" Wanita bermata bulan tersebut membuka topik pembicaraan

"Ah iyaa dia baik dan juga ehm cantik"

"Eeeeh jangan-jangan Naruto-Kun menyukai nya ya?" kini sang wanita membuat pertanyaan yg aneh di telinga Naruto sebelum Naruto membuka mulut nya untuk menjawab lagi lagi mulut sang wanita terbuka bergumam

"Gaara-Kun juga tampan" gumam Hinata yang nyaris tak terdengar

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata" Naruto memastikan apa yang ia dengar

"Aaa..aa..ku tidak berbicara apapun kok Naa..ru..to-kun" wanita yang di panggil Hinata itu menggoyangkan lengan nya secara spontan membuat wajah cantik nya memerah menundukan kepalanya dalam seperti ia sangat malu

"Oh begitu ya Hinata" Pria berisik itu tiba tiba menjadi kalem

Ia pikir tadi ia hanya salah dengar namun melihat sikap dan wajah Hinata nya itu sangat tergambar jelas

"Oh begitu ya Hinata, jadi kau menyukai nya ya Hinata?, pria berambut merah yang baru saja kau temui, bahkan mengalahkan aku yg sudah lama bersama mu"

Namikaze Naruto

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Aku kan Sudah Lama Bersama Mu

...

"Ohayou" sebuah sapaan ceria suara nyaring membuat lima pasang mata menoleh ke arah asal suara

Suara ceria tadi berasal dari wanita cantik berambut ping sepinggang berkucir dua bawah

Dan di belakang nya terdapat seorang pria tampan berambut merah dengan kancing Blezer hitam nya yang sengaja di buka

Membuat dirinya tampak lebih keren dan errrr menggoda

"Ohayou Sakura-San, etoo Ga...aa...raa-kun"

"Ah Ohayou Sakura"

"Ohayou"

"Hn"

"Ohayou Sakura, Gaara"

Wanita berambut ping yang tadi di sapa Sakura segera melesat duduk menuju kursinya, begitu pula dengan si pria bernama Gaara

"Etooo Naruto-Kun, mengapa kelas masih kosong ya?" wanita itu iseng membuka obrolan

"ah memang seperti ini Sakura, mereka akan datang tepat 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, iyakan Hinata..Hinata" Naruto menanggapi ucapan Sakura dan sengaja mengajak Hinata dalam obrolan

Hinata yang kini sedang asik menatap pria yang tampan berambut merah yang sedang menoleh ke meja belakang, meja Naruko

Sesekali mereka Gaara dan Naruko juga saling berbicara satu sama lain walau tidak begitu sering

"Gaara-Kun memang begitu tampan yaa, aku ingin menyapa nya andai saja aku mampu berani berbicara santai kepada nya, Ahh Gaara-kun mengapa kau selalu menoleh ke arah belakang, lihat aku aku berada di samping mu"

Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Lihatlah Aku yang Di Samping Mu

...

"Naruto-kun, mau berpasangan dengan ku?" Sebuah ajakan lembut dari wanita cantik di hadapan nya yang kini telah memakai seragam olahraga

"Ah gomen Sakura, tapi sepertinya aku akan berpasangan dengan Hinata soalnya ia bodoh dalam olah.." belum sempat ucapan nya selesai sebuah tangan putih sudah mencubit pipi nya

"Enak saja tidak apa-apa, Sakura-San bersama Naruto-Kun saja" Wanita bernama Hinata itu mencubit pipi Naruto

"eh tapi Hinata"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-Kun, Sakura-San baru disini jadi berpasanganlah dengan nya, mengerti" wanita itu tersenyum berlari kecil menjauh

"Baik lah Hinata, Sakura mau bersama ku?" Naruto memegangi pipinya yang sedikit merah akibat cubitan dari Hinata

Sakura tersenyum kecil

"Ohh begitu ya, apa aku di tolak bahkan sebelum memulai, jadi Hinata kah yang membuat mu seterang ini Naruto-Kun?, aku harap kau sedikit melirik ke arah ku"

Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Cobalah Sedikit Melirik Ku

...

"Hinata kah?, mau berpasangan dengan ku?" Pria bermata hijau yang sedari tadi Hinata pikirkan menghampiri nya mengajak nya bersama ini moment yg paling Hinata tunggu

"Eehh...ten...tu..sa..jaa Gaara-Kun" gugup nya

Yang membuat Gaara sedikit tersenyum "Bukan kah gadis ini lucu" pikir nya

"Ruko lakukanlah seperti yang aku lakukan" triak pria berambut hitam membuat Gaara tersadar dari pikiran nya tadi

Ia menoleh ke arah sang suara mendapatkan seorang pria berambut hitam yang kini sedang berada di belakang wanita berambut kuning, tengah mengajarkan sang wanita cara men-Drible bola basket

"Ahh Sasuke ini sulit tau, aku ini tak seperti Naruto atau Karin yg atletik" ucap Wanita yang kini bersusah payah memantulkan bola basket

"Cobalah disini ada aku" pria yang di sapa Sasuke itu memegang tangan kanan sang wanita dan menggerakan nya untuk memukul bola

"ini terlalu dekat Sasuke"

"Apa-apaan itu pamer kemesraan di depan umum, memuakkan" pikir Gaara menatap lekat pemandangan di hadapan nya ia menoleh ke arah lain dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah sepertinya sedang menatap ke arah pemandangan memuakkan itu dengan tatapan aneh dan menyedihkan

"Gaara-Kun ke..na..pa, mengapa menatap etoo ane..hh se...per..ti itu" suara lembut wanita di samping nya Hinata menyadarkan diri nya dari pikiran nya sendiri

"Eh aneh? Benar juga mengapa diri nya menatap dua teman sekelas nya seperti itu, menatap tak suka kepada pemuda raven dan wanita pirang di depan nya?, Hei bukan kah tatapan nya sama aneh nya dengan tatapan yang di tunjukan gadis berambut merah di ujung sana"

Sabaku Gaara

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Aku Menatap Mu Seperti Ini

.

.

.

Hello aku udah update lagi nih fanfic gaje yang bikin rudet riweuh nih sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tulisan ku ini jelek banget alur nya lambat super lambat jadi berasa ga maju maju ya maaafffff yaaa. Aku sebenernya pengen bikin perchapter itu beda judul dan beda nyritain perasaan mereka masing- masing tentu aja nanti bakal ada konflik. Tapi ya malah aneh gini ya jadi nya aku gatai kalian mau baca atau ngga .

Kritik dan Saran nya saya tunggu . Terimakasih buat sebelumnya udah ada yang mau review tulisan butut ku ini terimakasih :*


	4. Chapter 4

Summary :

-Nee Doushite- Hei Mengapa, mengapa semua serumit ini. Hey lihat aku! Hei Mengapa, Kau begitu dekat namun begitu jauh dan mengapa kau selalu saja tak pernah tergapai.

Aku Mencintai Mu.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto Belongs Masashi Ksimoto

.

Genres : Drama, Friendship, Romance

.

Main Chara : Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Karin dan akan menambah beberapa karakter lain

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : Ooc, Kecepetan Ide pasaran, Typo, Abal Dll

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Nee Doushite

Padahal Aku Mencintai Mu

.

.

*Diri Mu*

"Priittttttttt" suara peluit begitu nyaring memekik di telinga

Seorang guru dengan training hijau yang baru saja meniup peluit nyaring tadi, mata bulat nya begitu sigap memperhatikan siswa dan siswi nya yang tengah melempar bola basket satu sama lain dan tak lupa sebuah buku nilai yang berada di tangan kiri nya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Bersama Dengan Mu Membuat Dunia Ku Berbeda

.

.

.

.

.

"Yahh yahh bagus Sabaku-Kun lambungkan bola nya dengan pelan agar Hyuuga-San mampu menangkapnya" suara guru olahraga itu mengangkat satu ibu jari tangan nya

.

.

"Anoooo... Ga...raa...-Kun, go...men karena berpasangan dengan ku, kau jadi harus menyesuaikan dengan kemampuan ku" wanita bermata bulan dengan rambut indigo panjang berkuncir kuda, wajah ayu nya terlihat lelah terbukti dari bulir bulir keringat yang kini berlomba membasahi wajah nya

"Tidak begitu Hinata, aku juga tak begitu hebat dalam olahraga jadi, ku rasa kita pasangan yg serasi dalam hal ini" Pria berambut merah yang kini tengah memegang bola orange sedikit tersenyum membalas perkataan wanita berambut indigo yang kini menjadi pasangan nya

"Etooo pa...sangann yang... serasi?" wanita yang di panggil Hinata kini malah sibuk memalingkan wajah nya, sedikit malu mungkin karena mendengar kata pasangan dari pria dingin bersurai merah itu di tambah dengan sedikit senyuman singkat di bibir tipis sang pria

"Yaa aku rasa begitu, jadi Hinata mulai minggu kemarin hingga saat ini mohon kerja sama nya" pria bersurai merah tampan itu mengeluarkan suara baritone nya, lagi lagi dengan sedikit senyuman singkat yang sukses membuat wajah cantik si wanita memerah padam

Demi apapun bagi Hinata sedikit senyuman dari Gaara mampu merubah diri nya menjadi tak karuan, hanya berbicara dengan nya saja membuat hati Hinata begitu senang bahkan kehadiran pria itu mampu sangat berpegaruh besar bagi Hinata seakan pria itu mampu memperindah dunia nya

Hei jadi mengapa mengapa pria bersurai merah itu mampu membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini?

"Ha'i" Wanita cantik itu mengangguk tersenyum manis membalas ucapan dari pria tampan yg kini menjadi pasangan nya

Yaa walaupun hanya pasangan dalam pelejaran olahraga, tetapi bukan kah ini awal yg bagus

.

.

"Ahhh Gaara-Kun, kau benar benar dingin sekaligus begitu lembut, dan ada apa dengan diriku setelah terpikat oleh tatapan mu dan kini senyum mu, kau merubah duniaku"

Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata kah, Dia cukup manis, lucu saat tergagap dan sedikit mengingatkan ku akan seseorang aku rasa aku cukup nyaman berada bersama nya"

Sabaku Gaara

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Hanya Kau Yang Mampu Membuat Ku Seperti Ini

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayoo Namikaze-San semangat, lakukan yg terbaik, hei hei Uchiha-Kun kau harus mengimbangi lemparan nya lebih baik lagi" seru guru olahraga bernama Guy yang sedari tadi mengamati pergerakan 2 orang siswa dan siswi yg menurut nya sama sekali tidak singkron sang siswa yg atletik namun kelihatan malas sedangkan sang siswi yg payah tetapi bersemangat

.

.

.

"Sasuke kau ini kenapa sih, niat tidak niat berpasangan dengan ku" wanita cantik dengan surai kuning yg sengaja digelung ke atas memperlihatkan dengan jelas keringat bening yg menuruni leher nya yg mulus

"Sebenarnya tidak niat, habisnya kau sangat payah nilaiku jadi jelek karena ini" pria berambut hitam membuka mulut nya cuek, jujur saja ia tak habis pikir mengapa wanita bersurai kuning di hadapanya begitu payah dalam olahraga haaah ia menghela nafas lelah

"Maka itu ajarkan aku dengan benar" wanita ini sedikit menahan suara nya kesal akan pria di hadapan nya

"Saat ku ajarkan kau bahkan tetap tak bisa, lihatlah Karin cobalah seperti dia" pria bermarga Uchiha itu mengambil bola orange di tangan sang wanita

"Aku lelah, istirahat saja dulu" pria itu pergi berbalik menuju kursi panjang tempat istirahat

"Jika kau mengajari ku seperti Gaara-Kun mengajari Hinata, mungkin aku akan mampu" sebuah suara keluar dari bibir ping sang wanita Namikaze sukses membuat pria Uchiha bernama Sasuke menghentikan langkah nya berbalik dan mendekat

"Ohh begitu?, jadi kau ingin berpasangan dengan nya,heh?" pria bermata kelam itu mendekatkan wajah tampan nya di hadapan wajah sang wanita, onyx kelam nya menatap lekat objek sepasang manik biru milik sang wanita

"Jadi sekarang kau menyukai Sabaku itu?, bukan Naa..."

"Buuukkkkk" sebuah bogem mentah lumayan kencang mendarat mulus di perut nya yang suskses memotong ucapan nya dan membuat nya meringis

"Sudah bicara nya tuan Sasuke" wanita yg tepat berada di hadapan nya menyeringai, tangan kiri nya mengelus tangan kanan yg sengaja ia kepalkan seakan siap kapanpun memberi tonjokan kepada pria meyebalkan di hadapan nya

"Rukoo, kau kau ini" pria itu masih memegangi perut nya yg lumayan sakit akibat tonjokan dari wanita kuning pasangan nya

Oh rupanya wanita nya telah memasuki Devil mode kah, haha Sasuke tertawa dalam hati

maka itu berarti ia harus

"Ahhh sakit Naruko, kau keterlaluan" pria itu sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan dan terus memegangin perut nya dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah wanita di hadapan nya

"eh sakit, kau serius? Apa memang sesakit itu Sasu? aku rasa kita harus istirahat, atau mau ke Uks saja" wajah menyeringai kejam sang wanita berubah 180• menjadi raut khawatir menghampiri sang pria membantu sang pria berjalan ke pinggir lapangan kursi panjang untuk istirahat

Sementara itu kini malah wajah Sasuke yg balik menyeringai licik

"Ahaha berhasil" pikirnya

.

.

Bagi Sasuke hanya Naruko lah yg membuat nya seperti ini, membuat nya marah, kesal, bahkan bertingkah ehem sedikit lebay seperti tadi

Dan hanya Naruko lah yang berani memekul nya sekaligus membuat diri nya nyaman

.

.

"Aku rasa hanya diriku lah yang paling mengerti Naruko, walau kadang aku tak mengerti mengapa hanya karena seorang Naruko mampu membuatku seperti ini"

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

"Pria menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya dia lah pria yang selalu terkena pukulan ku, dia teman baik ku, berada di dekat nya aku rasa cukup nyaman"

Namikaze Naruko

.

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Kau mengambil Hati Ku Dan Menghancurkan nya

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berambut kuning tak henti henti nya memantulkan bola orange lagi dan lagi hingga membuat wanita bersurai ping di sisi nya sedikit risih mungkin

"Nee Naruto, bisa ajarkan aku memasukan bola ke ring saja" wanita emerald yang sedari tadi berada di sisi nya mulai berbicara pada pria kuning yg entah kenapa sedikit membuat sang wanita risih akibat aktivitas nya tadi

"Eh etoo gomen Sakura aku tak begitu pandai melakukan nya" pria yg sedari tadi sibuk memantulkan bola orange tak bersalah itu enggan berhenti ia hanya menoleh ke arah sang wanita sesaat melanjutkan aktivitas nya kembali

"Oh begitu,em tak apa" wanita berkuncir dua bawah tersebut hanya terdiam dan kembali memandangi sang pria kuning berkilau bak bintang bagi nya

Apapun iu Sakura rasa pria yg berkilau seperti bintang saat ini sedikit meredup.

Dan Sakura rasa ia tahu apa penyebab pria kuning kesayangan nya menjadi seperti ini, eh tunggu sejak kapan pria ini menjadi kesayangan nya?

"Sakura awasss"

"Bukkkkkkk"

Mendengar suara nyaring tepat di telinga kanan nya, lalu lengan kokoh yg kini merangkuh pundak nya juga wajah Sakura yg kini berada di bawah pundak kanan sang pria ia bahkan bisa menghirup aroma cirtus segar dari tubuh sang pria

Oh tidak ternyata kini ia berada di dekapan pria berkilau ini

Oh tidak lagi lagi pria kuning ini berhasil merebut lagi hati nya

"Kau tak apa Sakura" pria kuning itu memegang punduk sang wanita

"tadi hampir saja, itu lumayan kencang lho" menarik lengan sang wanita yg kini mengikuti nya untuk duduk di kursi istirahat

"Kau itu jangan melamun Sakura, jika sedang olahraga fokus lah!" menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pria itu kini duduk di sebelah sang wanita

"Aree, bukan kah kau juga tadi tak fokus, bagimana jika itu mengenai mu" wanita ping yg masih sedikit merona itu menatap pria kuning yg baru saja menyelamatkan nya

"Ehh kalau aku sih walau tak fokus atau terkena bola pun tak masalah, yg jadi masalah itu kalau bola nya mengenai mu seperti tadi" Pria di sebalah sang wanita tengah asik mengelap keringat dengan handuk, iris biru nya membalas tatapan emerald milik sang wanita

Ah sial sedikit demi sedikit pria Namikaze ini benar benar mencuri hati nya

"Oh baiklah jadi mengapa tadi kau tak fokus" Sakura menenguk air mineral yg sedari tadi ia pegang

"Oh itu aku hanya terpikir sesuatu" Pria bermarga Namikaze itu memalingkah wajah nya menatap ke arah lain yang Sakura tahu dengan jelas kepada siapa Naruto menatap

Sedikit sakit ya sakit itu yg di rasakan Sakura, jadi bagaimna cara nya agar Naruto sedikit melirik nya? Ahh Sakura tau, mungkin Sakura harus lebih berani

"Eumm Naruto, bau seragam mu enak sekali apa kau memakai aroma cirtus?" wanita itu mengeser duduk nya lebih medekat kearah sang pria mencium dalam harum sang pria

"Ee...toh...ahh tentu karena Hinata mem ah maksudku Ruko-Nee dan Hinata memilihkan nya untuk ku"

"Oh begitu"

.

.

"Haah Hinata lagi, Naruto-Kun kau semudah ini mencuri hatiku dan semudah ini juga kau menghancurkan Hatiku?"

Haruno Sakura

.

.

"Melihat wajah Sakura dari jarak dekat hei bukan kah ia memang lumayan cantik"

Namikaze Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

Hei Mengapa, Kau Tidak Memilih Ku

"Bakkaaaaa Karin, yang benar dong" Sebuah triakan terasa begitu nyaring di telinga gadis merah kacamata

"Bakka Suigetsu berhentilah berteriak" Teriak wanita bernama Karin tak mau kalah kencang

"Serius dikit coba, kalau gini terus test minggu depan kita bakal gagal, jangan bilang karena patah hati kau jadi payah " Lelaki berambut putih yg di panggil Suigetsu melemparkan bola orange untuk di tangkap oleh wanita merah di hadapan nya

"Aku serius kok, lagi pula siapa suruh kau berpasangan denganku" wanita kacamata yg begitu keras kepala itu menangkap malas bola orange yg melambung ke arah nya

"Oh ayolah Karin, kau ini harus nya bersyukur aku berpasangan dengan mu, dari pada minggu kemarin wajah mu menyedihkan sekali karena Sasuke tak memilih mu Hahaha" Pria cerewet Suigetsu tertawa terbahak sebari memegangi perut nya

"Kau pikir itu lucu, Hah" melempar keras bola yg ia pegang tadi sesaat kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki nya lalu menghilang di balik pintu

Demi apapun mendengar ucapan Suigetsu tadi sangat menyebalkan, apalagi mendengar ejekannya

Ahhah Suigetsu memang benar diri nya memang menyedihkan kenapa karena ia begitu mencintai Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak pernah memilih nya

Tapi tetap saja ucapan pria berambut putih itu sudah kelewatan sudah Karin putuskan ia memang benar benar membenci pria sialan itu

"Andai saja Sasuke memilhku, mungkin aku tak akan semenyedihkan ini, andai saja aku tak pernah mencintai Sasuke"

Uzumaki Karin

.

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

"Itu tidak lucu lho Sui" Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang ekor kuda panjang dengan poni yg menutupi mata sebelah kanan nya tersenyum lembut memegang pundak pria bernama Suigetsu

"Aku tahu, paling tahu malah, itu tidak lucu, lagi pula dia juga tak memilihku" pria putih bernama Suigetsu itu bergumam

Mendengar tuturan dari pria yg membelakangi nya lagi lagi ia tersenyum

Iris biru nya selalu jeli memperhatikan sekeliling nya bukan hanya wajah atau kepribadian namun juga masalah hati

"Sui begitu menyukai Karin kah pdahal Karin hanya menunggu Hujan, Hujan yg selalu mendambakan Pelangi, Pelangi yg datang karena cahaya Matahari, namun sang Matahari selalu memberi cahaya miliknya untuk Rembulan dan Rembulan malah menunggu datang nya Salju, salju sedingin es yg entah mengharapkan siapa" Wanita pirang cantik itu tersenyum lembut memikirkan begitu indah sekaligus menyakitkan nya kisah cinta yg di alami teman teman nya

Lagi lagi ia melihat sekeliling nya berhenti menatap teman baru nya wanita musim semi

"Oh iya wanita bersurai ping yg begitu menginginkan Bintang yg bersinar menemani sang Rembulan" ia menambahkan ucapan nya

Ia menutup kedua iris indah nya sedikit berpikir

"Lalu bagaimna dengan aku yaa?"

Yamanaka Ino

.

.

.

-Itsumo mite ita, Chikai you de tooku te, itsudatte, todokanai-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nee Doushite?-

.

.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yg meluangkan waktu untuk membaca terutama kalian yg mau memberi Review dan saran terimakasih

Fanfic ini memang gaje jadi mohon di maafkan tehee :D

.

.


End file.
